A Family Tickle Fight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: One year after "Trust Goes Both Ways," Sans babysits Asriel, Frisk, and Chara while Asgore and Toriel go out. Tickle story done as a request for UltimateReader4768 on DA. :)


**A request from UltimateReader4768 on Deviantart. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

 **This story is also another sequel to "Trust Goes Both Ways", which can be found on my page. :)**

* * *

 **A Family Tickle Fight**

"Dunkle Sans?" Chara called out, looking for the joke-loving skeleton.

"Down here, kiddo," Sans called back as he used his telekinesis to turn a wrench to stop a water pipe from leaking. He had just finished caulking it when Chara came downstairs with a paper in her hand and she approached him, handing him the paper.

"Look what I got!" She said excitedly.

A big red A- was at the top of the math test and Sans smiled. "Great job, baby bones," he said, giving her a big hug and the red-eyed girl happily hugged him back.

One year before, after Sans had shown Chara he was giving her a chance to earn his trust, she had gone to him for some help with math and he had tutored her. As a result, her grades began climbing up from a D to now and A- and she had not only been doing better in school, she had fully earned Sans' trust and worked hard to keep his trust. Footsteps on the stairs made them look to see Toriel was coming down and she smiled. "Ah, thank you for fixing that pipe, Sans," she said. "Chara, what are you doing down here?"

"I was showing Dunkle Sans the A- I got on my math test, Mom," Chara explained, making her mother smile.

"Ah, yes. Your teacher was telling me about that today at lunch," she said. "I'm very proud of you."

As the red-eyed girl hugged the female goat monster, she heard her mother speaking to Sans. "Sans, Asgore is taking me out for our anniversary tonight," she said. "We'll be out for a while. Could I ask you to babysit Frisk, Chara, and Asriel for us?"

"Of course, Tori," he said, putting the tools back.

Chara grinned as she thought about sneaking some candy for her siblings and herself and felt a poke in her side, making her giggle and look at Sans, who gave her a look, but when Toriel turned back to go up the stairs, the skeleton winked at the younger girl, making her smile again as they headed upstairs and Asgore came in from gardening, carrying Frisk and Asriel in his arms, both had some mud on their clothes. "Oh, my word. What happened to you two?" Toriel asked.

"We were running to greet Dad, but we slipped in some mud," Asriel admitted.

"We didn't see the water hose was on and got pretty soaked too," Frisk admitted.

The female goat chuckled a little and Asgore set them down. "Why don't you two go change before your mother and I head out?" He suggested.

About ten minutes later, the former king and queen were ready for their anniversary date and hugged their three children, telling them to behave and listen to Sans, who smiled reassuringly and told them not to worry. "The kids and I will have plenty of fun here," he said.

As soon as the taxi that had arrived for the two goat monsters was far down the road with them in it, Sans turned to his nieces and nephew. "Alright, now that we have the house to ourselves, what's first on the list?" He asked them.

"S'mores!" The three said in unison, making him chuckle.

About an hour later, after making and eating a bunch of s'mores (Sans had actually lost count of how many s'mores each child had eaten, but he decided that after about an hour, that was enough sugar for the three of them), the three moved onto games, having a big selection to select from thanks to Papyrus insisting that they buy both family board games and kid board games when they first settled into the house.

As the kids played, Sans sat on the couch, mostly watching over them, but occasionally joining in when they asked him to. After a bit of that, the kids moved onto the popular game 'Truth or Dare'. "Asriel, I dare you to sit still for one and a half minutes," Frisk said.

"Okay," said the small goat and began doing so, trying not to twitch. Frisk looked at the clock to time him while Chara suddenly felt playful and scooted back to where she was almost behind Asriel and all of a sudden, she pounced on him.

"I got him, Frisk!" She exclaimed, giggling.

"Hey!" Asriel called out in surprise, but then felt his sister tickling him. "Nohohohohohoho! Charahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Frisk would have said something, but she began giggling too as her sister tickled their little brother. "Let's get him, sis!" She said, jumping into the tickle fight, going for Asriel's ears, which made him squeak before his laughter grew louder.

Sans chuckled as he watched the three suddenly turn it into a tickle free-for-all and he grinned, snapping his fingers and activating his telekinesis, which wrapped around the three kids and lifted them up as the skeleton stood up. "You kids have just awoken…the tickle monster," he said as his grin grew and he brought Frisk closer to him before tickling her stomach, making her instantly laugh harder before Sans made a hand motion that brought the other two over and his telekinesis kept them in place as he lifted up their shirts just a little to expose their ticklish stomachs and removed their shoes and socks. "This tickle monster is ready to eat and you three are on the menu."

They squealed and laughed as he blew giant raspberries into their stomachs and tickled their stomachs too before grinning widely. "Those little tummies are mine to eat up!" He said playfully as he blew multiple raspberries into Asriel's stomach first while his free hands tickled Frisk's and Chara's stomachs. He then switched to Chara, making her squeal from the raspberries as Asriel and Frisk were tickled with his hands. Frisk tried to scoot away when Sans turned his attention to her, but he just grinned and gave her an extra-big raspberry right onto her belly button, to which she let out a loud squeal that turned into giggles before the skeleton focused his attention on the six little feet in front of him. "And now, what about these ticklish little feet, hmm?" He asked, making them giggle and squirm, but his telekinesis had a good hold on them and Sans snapped his fingers, calling up three Gaster Blasters.

The three children were a bit surprised to see the three dragon-skull like creatures, but saw Sans grin and snap his fingers again and the blasters instantly started licking the six small feet, nuzzling them with their snouts as well. "Nohohohohoho!" Asriel bleated as his feet her tickled. Chara and Frisk were in the same boat and the predicament grew worse when Sans returned to blowing raspberries into their stomachs, only he gave them several extra-big raspberries into their ticklish stomachs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The three children laughed until Frisk suddenly managed to squirm away as Sans wasn't using his telekinesis at full strength on them and she suddenly reached up to his underarms, tickling them and making him jump in surprise as the three blasters disappeared and Asriel and Chara sat up too.

"Get him!" Asriel said and Sans was thrown gently back as the three kids pounced on him and went for his ultimate tickle spots, which were his ribs and feet.

"I got his ribs!" Chara cried out.

"Come on, Frisk! Help me get his feet!" The small goat called to his sister.

"You got it!" Frisk said.

Sans was helpless as the three kids began tickling him and he burst out laughing as Asriel and Frisk tickled his feet all over and Chara didn't leave one of his ribs out of the tickle torture, making him realize Papyrus had no doubt told the three about the shorter skeleton's tickle spots. "CHARAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out, making her giggle.

"Yes, Dunkle?" She asked sweetly.

"TAAHAHAHAHAKE IT EAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESY!"

The three kids laughed as they tickled him faster. "You got his ribs good, Chara?" Frisk asked.

"Yup! Got his feet good?" The red-eyed girl asked.

"Yup!" Asriel said, sneakily using the fur on the sides of his fingers to now tickle Sans' left foot and Frisk found the feather duster nearby and grabbed it, running over Sans' right foot with quick strokes, both making the skeleton jump out of his clothes and Chara wasn't helping matters either.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIDS! OKAHAHAHAHAY! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" He begged them.

The three siblings giggled at that, but just as Chara was about to ask Frisk for the feather duster to tickle Sans' ribs, bony fingers began tickling her stomach and she squealed as she was caught in her dunkle's arms and he tickled her to pieces while watching Frisk and Asriel try to back away. "Oh, don't worry, you two are next," he said. "In fact…,"

He snapped his fingers and used his telekinesis to pull the two over to him and he held all three kids in his arms. "Now I've got you three," he said as his hands alternated between the three, tickling their stomachs and sides making them giggle and laugh before they squealed as he blew raspberries into their necks now. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! You kids are just full of giggles! And I just love giggles!"

Sans' playful teasing made them laugh more before he let them up, setting them down on the couch before giving them some hard green candy. "You kids had a lot of sugar and your mom's going to kill me if you wake up with tummy aches in the morning," he said.

The three ate the candy without argument before looking at Sans eagerly. "Can we watch a movie, Dunkle Sans?" Asriel asked.

Sans glanced at the time and saw it was nearly the kids' bedtime. He looked thoughtful and then had an idea. "It'll have to be a short movie, kiddos," he said. "So, how about you three get into your pajamas and brush your teeth and then we'll watch a short movie, okay?"

The three were quick to do so and as the movie they had picked out reached toward the ending credits, all three were nodding their heads sleepily and Sans scooped them up in his arms, carrying them up to their room and tucking them in. "Thanks, Dunkle Sans," Asriel said.

The skeleton gently rubbed the small goat's head. "You're welcome, Asriel," he said with a smile before going over to Frisk's bed and tucking the young girl in.

"Do you think Mom and Dad will go on more dates so that you can babysit us?" The brown-haired girl asked.

Sans chuckled. "Don't know if these old bones can handle another tickle torture from you three," he said, gently wiggling a finger into her neck to make her giggle a little before she settled down and he gently nuzzled his forehead against hers in affection before turning towards Chara, who was looking at a picture of her and Sans with Frisk and Asriel at the park. She smiled as the skeleton came over and tucked her in.

"I'm glad we have an awesome dunkle like you, Dunkle Sans," she said.

"And I'm glad to have two awesome nieces and an awesome nephew like you three," he said honestly before accepting a hug from the red-eyed girl. "I'm also glad you gave me a chance to be a good dunkle to you, Chara," he whispered into her ear.

"Me too. And that you gave me a chance to be a good niece," she whispered back before letting her head settle back on the pillow and tucked her back in, rubbing his forehead against hers affectionately before he turned and headed for the door, turning on a nightlight beside the door.

"Good night, baby bones," he said to them.

"Night, Dunkle," the three said softly before falling asleep and he chuckled.

The four of them were so lucky and happy to call each other family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
